Slipshod
Image:SlipheaderTEST.png ‎| center rect 32 509 206 551 history rect 221 509 392 551 personality rect 408 509 581 551 powers rect 596 509 768 551 equipment rect 32 565 206 605 cast rect 221 509 392 605 gallery rect 408 509 581 605 fiction rect 596 509 768 605 creator desc none History ---- }}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#347235;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | realname|Sebastian "Bastian" Stevens |- ! Known Aliases: | aliases|The Rabid Weasel, Gossamer |- ! Nicknames: | nicknames|Slip, Slippy, Kid Coma |- ! Species: | species|Human |- ! Age: | age|18 (July 17) |- ! Height: | height|6'1" (185 cm) |- ! Weight: | weight|185 lbs (85 kg) |- ! Eye Color: | eyes|Brown |- ! Hair Color: | hair|Ruddy Brown |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#FFFFFF; background:#347235;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | origin|Meta |- ! Identity: | identity|Secret |- ! Nationality: | nationality|Caucasian-American |- ! Occupation: | occupation|None (Student) |- ! Place of Birth: | birthplace|Sonno, Missouri |- ! Base of Operations: | hometown|Whitmoore Apartments |- ! Marital Status: | marital|Single |- ! Known Relatives: | relatives|James Stevens (father, deceased) Jessica Stevens (mother, deceased) Nicholas Crenshaw (brother, age 8) |- |} After discovering he had a rare neurological disorder at the age of seven, Sebastian Stevens was placed in a medically-induced coma to stave off further damage to his brain. Eight years later, he miraculously recovers, brought back by a superhuman healing factor that had surfaced at puberty. Afterward, however, he showed no further signs of possessing such an ability, and experts theorized that the fledgling power had burnt itself out repairing the damage to his brain. Upon waking, his doctors broke the news to him that his parents had died in an earthquake three years prior. With his power once again dormant, Sebastian was considered to be a normal teen, and was made a ward of the state. Placed in an orphanage, the boy withdrew into himself, praying for the day when he would come of age and could set out on his own. His prayers were answered shortly thereafter when two superpowered beings brought their fight to his room, causing a disturbance and providing a means for his escape. Caught in the crossfire, he stumbled off to a nearby alleyway, injured and losing consciousness. When he awoke, he found that his body had not only been healed entirely, but had been pushed to the peak of physical fitness. The healing ability which had thought to have been extinguished had only lain dormant, now finally resurfacing once in dire need. With no food, money or a place to stay, Sebastian turned to a life of petty crime under the guise of The Rabid Weasel. But during a routine robbery at a convenience store, an odd turn of events led to him being framed for the murder of the clerk. After a local supergroup, Tempered Steel, tracked him down, he put them on the trail of the real culprit. One member of the team, Silk Dove, took him under her wing to steer him away from the dark path he was walking. She taught him to hone what few abilities he had, and trained him as best she could in the ways of battle. As her new sidekick, Gossamer (a name he abhorred), he got a taste for crimefighting. But he proved to be too careless, often chastised by Dove for "running slipshod around the city." After one too many failures, Sebastian left the ranks of Tempered Steel's reserve team. Lost in life, he made a trek back to the home he hadn't seen since he was seven, hoping to find some meaning to his existence. It was here that he learned his parents had another son a year before they died, and that he had survived the quake and had been adopted by a new family. After tracking him down and seeing how pure and innocent the boy was, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to enter the child's life in his current state. Instead, he vowed to become a better man, hoping one day that he would be worthy enough for this child to be proud to call him “brother.” And so on that day, Sebastian Stevens ceased to exist. Reborn as the daring Slipshod, he roams the streets, seeking out those suffering and in pain. The city was full of heroes, and it hardly needed one more. But that didn't matter -- he needed it. He wouldn't save the city. The city would save him. Personality Due to Sebastian spending eight years of his life in a coma, his emotional development is not on the same level as others his own age. (MORE TO COME) Ba-nan-a Ice cream-y A-ve-ge-ta-ble Steam steam-y Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- POWERS AND ABILITIES ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WEAKNESSES ---- ---- Equipment ---- Night-vision Blinders: Nightvision goggles he wears in lieu of a mask, modified to incorporate blinders on either side, which keep his peripheral vision blocked so as to allow him greater focus while crime-fighting. Blinders can be flipped backward to allow greater vision, if a situation calls for a greater use of his Heightened Sense of Surroundings. Telescoping Baton/Bo Staff: A baton, 28" in length. When grasped at the center to activate a pressure plate, the baton extends to a bo staff 6' in length. Cast James Stevens Jessica Stevens Stanley Green Nocholas Crenshaw Silk Dove Tempered Steel (Full Descriptions Coming Soon, with others to come) Gallery Coming Soon Fiction Coming Soon Creator Matthew Miller created the character of Slipshod in 2004. More stuff will come when I think of it.